2008-03-20 - A Knight and His Padawan: The Beginning
Obi-Wan stands with his hands behind his back, clasped together. His hood is up, and he watches the viewing port with mind interest. The pilot brings them around in orbit, flying casual. It's a rather quiet scene. A young pilot steps out of the repulsorlift from the docking bay, adjusting the pistol at his belt as he glances about the ship. Spotting his Master, Anakin strides across the bridge to him, bowing slightly. "Master. I have just been asked to pilot one of Alderaan's newest defense squadrons, MC15is. Powerful ships." Obi-Wan smiles, but keeps his back to Anakin. "Next to the Force, ships are powerless." He gestures to a box that sits next to the repulsorlift; it's made out of durasteel, and has a simple latch. "A gift for you, there," Obi-Wan adds. "True, but that doesn't negate the power of ships. We must fight the Blacks with ours; the Force alone is not enough to hold them off in space." As his gaze strays to the box, his eyes light up; of course, it could be some cruel test, and the box might not hold what he hopes it does, but this does very little to change his excitement. Anakin takes a few steps towards the box, fingers laying themselves on the latch. "Can I open it, Master?" "It is for you," Obi-Wan says, still smiling. "It is my training lightsaber. Destiny, it seems, would see it in your hands. Master Yoda gave it to me the day I survived an attack on Dantooine." He turns and watches the young man open the lock. "The lightsaber is a Jedi's weapon. It is an icon for peace and justice. It is not to be used for cruelty, or hastily. It is the final resort." His arms cross over his chest. "It is a civilized weapon. Remember that.. always." Eyes shining, Anakin's fingers close around the steel cylinder, lifting it gently out of the box. He holds it reverently, not like a weapon but like some fragile symbol, to be awed and respected. Slowly he turns away from the box, gaze wandering over every part of the weapon, fingers following as he examines it until finally his grip rests over the ignition button. Making sure there is no one close by, his finger presses down, a blade of purple light shooting out as the room is filled with its radiance, the distinctive hum of a lightsaber. COMBAT: You ignite your purple lightsaber. Obi-Wan watches the purple blade ignite with a familiar expression. "You will train with Master Boethius' lightsaber until you are able to build your own." He smiles, then grows quite serious. "Use it well." For a moment, Skywalker is too struck to respond; holding the cylinder deftly in his hand, he shifts it, the blade hissing and humming as it crackles through the air. He swings it lightly, carefully, becoming accustomed to its weight, the feel of the grip in his hand. He flicks his wrist, grinning widely at the sound the blade makes as it cuts air. Then he turns, thumb pressing down, the blade's light dying with a quiet hiss. "I swear to never use this weapon for ill, Master. Only when it is necessary, to defend the innocent and uphold the justice of the Jedi Order. I can only hope I will do its previous owner proud." Anakin bows, the lightsaber hooked onto his belt. "When will I craft my own?" COMBAT: You put away your purple lightsaber. Obi-Wan Kenobi nods his approval, then closes the small box. Standing tall again, he says, "At the conclusion of your trials, you will make your own." He smiles. "You first need the experience of saber combat to acquire your personal preferences, and experience in the Force to craft it." He takes a deep breath, and then concludes by saying, "You will be needed in space today, Anakin. Go, the time draws near." Skywalker's hand rests on the lightsaber at his belt for a few more moments, not wanting to break contact with his new possession. Not since he acquired his own starfighter has he been so proud; this moment eclipses even that, for it is another step on a new path, the path he is destined to walk. "Thank you, Master. I will make you proud." He bows slightly, eyes shining with pride. "After whatever will happen today -- can we go back to the Retreat, to practice? I am eager to see how I do with this new weapon." Obi-Wan nods his head, continuing to smile. "But do not focus on the future, focus only on the present. On the /now/ only." He nods to Anakin, adding, "May the Force be with you, Padawan." "And with you too, Master." Anakin bows and turns, a spring in his step as he hurries down to the docking bay. Category:March 2008 RP Logs